


I'm Just Standing Here (I just love you okay?!)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [17]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Flash ficYennefer is just a woman, stood in front of a woman, telling her she loves her with a speech that Triss did not write for her at all.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	I'm Just Standing Here (I just love you okay?!)

_“I tried so hard not to love you. I tried so hard not to be just another person who pined after you. I know there are many and I know you may not agree. You’ve never seen yourself like I have. Like they have._

_Look I’m not here to cause trouble, I’m not here to trick you into anything or convince you to run away with me. I know you won’t. I know you could never leave these walls for more than a few days._

_This place holds so many bad memories for me but it’s your home._

_I suppose it could be mine too._

_I can’t promise I’d always stay inside of these walls, I might still go off and help Geralt from time to time or see Ciri..._

_I should be annoyed by you huffing like that but I know that it’s because of Geralt and not Ciri. I’m here right now, with you, in this hellhole because I want you. I love you._

_I don’t want anyone else. Please, believe me when I say that. I want you. I’m yours for however long you will have me. I don’t care how many years span between us okay, I want you, I love you._

_So please, all I ask is that you want me back and that you love me too. If you don’t, I don’t know if I can come back because I have spent centuries apart from you. I have spent centuries nursing my wounds when it comes to our relationship and I still love you. Every time I see you, I’m hit with a wave of need and I hate needing others but I do, I do need you._

_Tissaia De Vries, I hate romantic gestures but I’m here in front of you, blind, in love and terrified.”_

Yennefer stood in front of Tissaia, having bared her soul. She only wished she could see her. The magic had Sodden had taken many lives, many lives of those that would have killed her and the other mages.

But it had also taken her sight.

She could feel the older woman stood in front do her. Could hear her breathing. She was calm. She could sense that. She was waiting for Tissaia to walk forward and slap her, maybe set the bottom of her dress on fire and walk off, leaving Yennefer to try and put it out.

She heard footsteps and Yennefer willed her ears to try and pick up the direction but it was no use. She suddenly felt to hands on her shoulders before she was pulled down, Tissaia’s lips pressed firmly against hers.

For a few seconds, shock caused her not to kiss back but she remembered soon enough and her arms found her way to Tissaia’s waist and Tissaia hummed in appreciation of being closer to the other woman’s body.

She moved away suddenly, leaving Yennefer kissing air for a moment and she heard Tissaia chuckle.

“How long did you practice that wi Triss for?” She asked and Yennefer could hear the smile in her voice.

“Was it that obvious?” Yennefer asked, laughing as remembered Triss flicking her in the nose every time she made the conversation remotely sexual.

She still couldn’t believe Triss wouldn’t let her compliment Tissaia’s fine arse.

“It was but I know you meant every word.” Tissaia lent her head on Yennefer’s shoulder. “It was very sweet of you.”

“I can be sweet, you know what else is sweet my pu...” Yennefer was immediately cut off by Tissaia’s hand covering her mouth.

“Do not ruin this moment Yennefer.” Tissaia scolded her but couldn’t keep the smile off of her face.

She wouldn’t have her any other way.


End file.
